EEnE:Teen Life
by UKO M11
Summary: The Cul-De-Sac has grown up.Everything Is going fine, but teenage honor Is a touchy thing, and everything ends In a bloodshed.


Chapter 1:Pilot

15:00 PM, Thursday

It was a fine sunny day at the Cul-De-Sac.A vehicle engine broke the silence.It was the school bus.It made a short bend and stopped at the middle of the neighbourhood, dropping the kids off at their houses.The one, who first exited was Kevin.

Kevin was now sixteen years old.He had grow up a lot, but he was still the jerk he used to be.He still hated Eddy worser than everything else, except maybe the Kankers.He was interested in playing various sports, such as basketball and football.Just like the other boys, he still had a huge crush on Nazz, but It had grown even bigger now.He was wearing his trademark red cap, a long white T-shirt and green jeans with a steel chain sticking out from his left pocket.He had short red hair.Sadly for him, he was Nazzs ex-boyfriend now.He was a typical jock and a handsome guy.He has grown a lot taller than before, and had bigger muscles and strength than before.He was highly addicted to smoking, and he had tried drinking one time.He didnt take any drugs like Rolf once did, though.

"What the heck do you think youre doing, dorky??" he mumbled, as he pushed Eddy to the ground with his arm.

Eddy was about to rearrange his way though Kevin, making him the first one in the line, but apparently, Kevin wasnt happy with that.Eddy was now fifteen years old, one year younger than him.The hate between Eddy and Kevin still hasnt stopped.He wasnt interested in playing any sports, but he was a better fighter now.He often goes to the gym, and he wasnt the looser he was before.He had earned more respect than before.He also had a big crush on Nazz, the most attractive girl in the Cul-De-Sac.He was wearing an orange basketball tank with the number thirteen on it, and light blue pants.He had Elvis-like blue hair.He was found guilty many times because of car stealing, street fighting, hooliganism and much more.As I already said, he was a much better fighter now with lots of strength.He had gotten taller over the years, he was almost as tall as Kevin.He had the bad habit of constantly using swear words, but at least he didnt smoke like most of the other boys, or use drugs like Rolf once did.

"Who the hell do you think you are, stupid jock-boy?!" Eddy yelled, as he got up, beating the dust off his clothes.

The next person who exited the bus was Rolf.He was now seventeen years old, making him the oldest from the other kids.He had given up the Urban Rangers, due to the fact, that he thought It was stupid and childish.He mostly played basketball and football with Kevin and was still hanging out with him.He wasnt much interested in Nazz, like everyone else.He simply ignores her when he sees her.He was wearing his traditional T-shirt except in bigger scale now, short black pants and black leather gloves without fingers.His hair was still blue like Eddys, except now It had shades of green, because Rolf felt like it was cool.He was one of the strongest in the Cul-De-Sac, making him more popular than before.He was the most tallest, and biggest with huge muscles.He could still match up to Ed, as he did before.In fact, people thought he was stronger, but there was no way to see that, because of the fact that Rolf prefers to fix problems without fists, as he doesnt really like violence, but If necessary, he Is ready to smash someones skull.He was taking drugs, something new for Kevin and the other bad guys, which they havent yet tried.He was taken to a rehab once, which ended his streak, happily.He hasnt really tried smoking, something Kevin was highly addicted to.Only a few knew Rolfs secret - he was an illegal immigrant and had never really became a true American citizen.

"Wait for Rolf, Kevin-boy!" Rolf said to Kevin.

The next one who exited was Eddward, mostly known as Double D.He was now fifteen years old, just like Eddy.He hasnt changed much except that he was even smarter now.He still isnt interested in sports much.He still enjoys reading books and studying though.He was still hanging out with the rest of the Eds, but when It comes to hate, the others kids didnt really show much attention to him.Only Eddy was now called a 'dork'.He was wearing his trademark ski hat, as to hide the remains from 'the incident', a long red T-shirt, resembling his old one back when he was younger, and short black pants, similar to Rolfs.He was now a lot taller than before, like Kevin.You could see that more hair was sticking out from his hat now, certainly bigger than before, and It was still black.He is considered the weakest from the others, except for Jimmy.Off course, he never tried smoking, drinking, taking drugs etc.He has earned a lot more respect now.Eddy still often refers to him as 'sockhead'.

"Well, Eddy, how are we today?" Double D asked Eddy.He was polite as usual.

"Whyd you bother asking, sockhead?!" Eddy answered in a calm voice.

"Well, I dont know..You certainly look...Disturbed?!" Eddward though.He was worried about his friends emotions.

"Doesnt really matter..." Eddy added.Double D decided It was best to remain silent, so that Is what he did.

But let us move on with the character introducing.I say...NOW!!

The next person who exited the school bus was Edward, known as just 'Ed' by everyone.He was sixteen years old now, like Kevin.Ed hadnt gotten any smarter than before, except he lost his addiction to gravy, Chunky Puffs, chickens and like the rest of the Eds - the heavy addiction to Jawbreakers.In fact I also forgot to mention, each of the Eds stopped waisting their time with scamming now.He still doesnt play sports, but he goes to the gym.He Is considered the strongest, right next to Rolf.As a matter of fact, one time his family was forced to pay for the damage cost by Ed on some of the gym apparatus.He was very interested In Nazz, just like everyone else.He was wearing a white cap, a black Gothic T-shirt although he wasnt really interested In gothic, and gray jeans.His hair was red, with various shades of blue.Obviously, he had huge muscles.He never took any drugs or cigarettes like most of the other boys.

The next one who exited the bus was Johny.Johny was now sixteen years old.He had gotten rid of Plank, and acts a lot more mature now too.He plays basketball with Kevin and Rolf.He is considered one of the 'bad' boys.He is much taller than before, just like Kevin.He had became a great fighter over the years, just like Eddy had.He was wearing a white tank, black long pants and he was still bald.He was charged of many crimes, just like Eddy.He had became the typical hooligan.Johny is now addicted to smoking and drinking too.

Alright, enough character introducing, time to move on with the story.As for the other characters(Jimmy, Sarah and sigh The Kankers), well look at them later.

bEnough for now.Please comment.

In the next chapter - Nazz is having a sleep-over party.Are the Eds invited?Will they go?And how?Will we see gore?/b


End file.
